Little Green and Big Green
by Golden Grug-Man
Summary: It's surprising how little time seems to change inside a cage, you don't get to see many things, things like the flourishing of new cultures, new nations and new people to meet. That is not a luxury a rare few could afford, especially those with an elongated lifespan. So, how would one of them go about rediscovering the world around them?


Sand as far as the eye could see, sometimes a dune and maybe a skeleton of a small critter could be seen buried halfway into the sandy floor of the Plegian desert. Unfortunately it was something that he was too used to seeing.

As far as he could remember, the cage had been his home. He could seldom remember a time where he could be free and explore the world around him. The harbors were always such a nice reprieve from the sandy prison.

But, it would be a while before they'd go near one after the mutton incident.

_**Bump**_

"Oh, poor mister lizard." Poor creature didn't see the wheel coming, there wasn't too much time to mourn the little reptilian creature as the caravan continued on its merry way, if he overheard correctly, the chief was apparently going for a more bold raiding session.

It seemed last week's streak was giving him a rather confident attitude, so much so that he decided he would bring his slaves and grand trophy along as a way to show how superior he is to the villages he decided were "worthy" enough to get raided.

Not that he cared, since the upcoming raid would be happening outside Plegia, in a country named Ylisse. He could finally see something that wasn't just sand, skeletons and those weird robed guys who tried to take him away at some point. He wasn't a particular fan of sand anyway, it's coarse, rough, and irritating… and it gets everywhere.

But, regarding those robed people. They kept looking at him really weirdly, they called him things like "abomination" and "Grima's bane" and other spiel that he didn't particularly care for, after all. The bandits took care of it, just like they always did.

* * *

"Alright men, you know the deal by now. We go in, we smash the bloody place up, take what we want, and take our leave, and remember. We take no prisoners, so you either coral up all the villagers and tie em up… or kill them, doesn't matter. Now then… let's get some loot!"

It seemed they had arrived without him knowing, was he spaced out again? Yes, that's probably what happened.

With a loud war cry, the chief bandit and his men charged into the village like rabid animals.

Shortly after the screams of innocent villagers were heard in the distance, along with the smell of burning wood and other… More organic substances. Hm, at the pace they were going they might finish this raid within minutes.

Well, that was the prediction at least, the sounds of metal clashing with metal was a rather odd sound to be heard when raiding a village. Most likely some of the villagers knew how to at least thrust with a pitchfork.

So the prediction was bumped up to five minutes out of generosity.

The fires had started to die out, slowly but surely the smell of burned corpses had started to disappear, yet the screaming continued.

It was surprising to hear a bandit scream like a little girl.

The slaves must have noticed this too, as some of them had started bashing against the cage doors with a vigor that he'd never seen in them in quite a while. It seems that their hope had finally been answered.

With a dramatic pause in between their fifth push, the doors to one of the cages finally burst open and along with that the slaves poured out immediately into the forest's grassy floor. It would be a lie to say that there wasn't a smile on his face when he saw their expression of utter joy.

Families cried as they embraced each other, men and women laughed and laughed, some were even pinching themselves as if they couldn't believe that it was actually happening.

That they have finally been freed.

But their celebration would have to be cut short as the sound of marching started to get louder and louder so the slaves took it as their cue to scatter, east, west, south, north They all went their separate ways without taking a single glance back …

Hm, it seemed he was the only one here now, they must not have noticed him amidst their brief yet boisterous celebration, while it seemed they have broken from their shackles… He would be forced to stay a sleeping slave.

"Are you sure you spotted a civilian all the way here Virion?" Well that was a surprise, instead of seeing a diminished bandit group stumble back to their caravan, he saw a blue haired man with a group of three following behind his steps.

Judging by the expensive looking equipment on them, they must be knights, maybe with a noble or two.

"You needn't question the validity of my claim sir Chrom, I assure you that I saw a group of civilians gallivanting about without a care in the world." An eccentric fellow that one, he would give him two years at best, no. Eight months at the least.

"Well, it seems your claim is slightly wrong." An armored clad man with an equally armored horse tipped his lance troward him, the rest turned their heads toward the direction the lance was pointed at.

It seemed that their attention was all on him, how he wished his tattered cloak still had its hood.

"Hey there." Only one of them approached, the one with the blue hair had approached him with sword in hand. Such a beautifully crafted weapon could only belong to a noble, so it surprised him when he used it to forcefully pry open the cage door. Ignoring such a brutish way of weapon usage, a window of opportunity seemed to have presented itself…

So he simply followed his instincts, as the blue haired noble outstretched his arm, he grabbed it with a vice grip and with one fluid motion he had thrown the man against the cell bars, once he heard flesh hitting metal he made his escape.

Obviously that did not sit well with his companions if the occasional magic blast, arrow and spear were any indicators. He didn't hold it against them, after all he seemingly attacked one of their comrades without rhyme or reason.

Although it did confuse him a bit when the man he attacked earlier was suddenly in front of them and berating them. Hm, an odd fellow indeed. But he shook those thoughts out of his head, whether those people were good or bad, he did not care for. All he wanted as of this moment was to experience the bliss of freedom.

It has been a few millennia, so much must have changed during his imprisonment and he could not wait to find out more about this new world. How much have the countries changed? Have his kin been doing fine during these past few millennia? What kinds of delectable dishes had been made over the years? So many questions that he would finally be able to find out.

But that would be for another time, baby steps as some of the bandits would say...

* * *

AN: Welp, looks Like I'm back in the saddle once again, enjoy this little bite sized chapter. Along with all the future little bite sized chapters that I hope you all will enjoy to _some_ degree.


End file.
